Hot Blizzard
by TheCrowfromHell
Summary: Based on a Fubuki doujin.


**I do not own One Punch Man. ONE does.  
**

* * *

"Fubuki-Sama, may I come in?" he knocked on the door. Not hearing a response, he went in anyway, seeing it to be empty. "Well, where is she?" he spotted the 23-year-old esper asleep on the couch. She wore a blue sweater and skirt that complemented her chin-length dark hair. The sweater also accentuated her large breasts that were facing upwards. "Oh, wow. It's really effective." He thought back to a few hours previous.

"You must be tired, Fubuki-Sama. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, you're being unusually attentive. You're being useful for once." She tended to talk down to her weaker members. But damn did her dark hair and green eyes make her a catch to work for.

"Ahhhaa. I;m sorry about that."

He looked over Fubuki's sleeping form. "It's just a short while, but… she's totally asleep, huh? Let's make sure of it." He began to unzip his pants and pull out his manhood above Fubuki's face. "Hey, Fubuki-Sama. I'm gonna pull a prank on you if you won't wake up~ ahaha."

He began to stroke his penis, getting it erect. It didn't take long at all for all 7 inches of his cock to harden as he gazed down at Fubuki's heart-shaped face as she slept and her large breasts, he didn't last long at all. "Ugh!" he moaned as he ejaculated all over Fubuki's sweater.

"Dammit…" he said to himself. "Just seeing her tits and sleeping face was enough to make me…" he trailed off as he gazed down at the cum-coated Fubuki. She looked so cute covered in his cum… like he had claimed her for himself. He couldn't take it. "There's no turning back now, huh…" he wondered as he adjusted himself so his body hovered over her on the couch. "Alright, Fubuki-Sama, open your mouth." He used his fingers to open her mouth for her.

He began stroking his cock once again. "Fuh. Fuh. I forgot to add this to your tea earlier! I'm gonna make you drink it directly!" seeing his target, Fubuki's open mouth, he shot his second climax into her. "I'm cumming!" his cum shot out strong, filling Fubuki's open mouth to the brim as he panted. "Haa… haa… I didn't think I'd cum this much for a second time."

And then, the unexpected happened. Fubuki closed her mouth and swallowed. She swallowed his cum. "She swallowed it…!?" feeling lust overcome him, he began stripping down fully until he was stark naked and hovering over Fubuki. He pulled her skirt and panties off to reveal her clean-shaven pussy that made his cock throb. He lifted up her sweater just enough to expose her bare breasts, not even a bra underneath! Fubuki was easily a D size or maybe even a DD! She was so hot and just 4 years younger than his 27 year-old self! And right now, she was all his.

"If you want to swallow it that bad then I'll make this mouth have a taste of it too." This was it, his chance to actually have sex with the most beauiful women in the world in his eyes. He began to slide the head of his cock into Fubuki's tight pussy when he noticed something. "Kuh! The hell is this…? Your pussy is already wet. It's like you're ready for me." Despite that, he could tell she was a virgin as well. Her hymen had already shattered from hero training. "You're a slut who doesn't need foreplay, huh?"

As he began moving in and out of Fubuki, he became entranced by her soft skin, tight walls and now mildly jiggling tits that rocked with every thrust he made into her. It was all too good to be true. Fubuki felt far better than any other woman he had fucked. "I was wrong to feel a little guilty for doing this!"

He picked up the pace at which he fucked Fubuki, going harder and faster, her tits a marvelous sight as they jiggled wildly now. "You're always looking down on me! You always think highly of yourself! I'm gonna make you pregnant with my inferior genes!" and he meant it. The idea of Fubuki getting knocked up and carrying the child of someone beneath her was a huge turn on for him. He felt his third release approaching.

"Kuh! I'm cumming!" spurt! Spurt! Spurt! His strands of thick cum shot inside of Fubuki, her walls holding him in place as he sprayed her insides with his potent seed.

Fubuki gave a soft "Mn!" in her blushing sleep, unaware of the act that transpired and the potential for possibly being impregnated.

"Haa...haa… but somehow, I love this woman… I'll never do this again. Thank you for this memory, Fubuki-Sama. Starting tomorrow, I'll work harder…" he pulled his cock out of Fubuki's cum-filled pussy.

The next day.

So, why did I do it again?

Fubuki was asleep on the same couch, wearing the same outfit.

"Hey, you. The tea you served me yesterday was delicious. Can you serve that to me again today?"

"T-the same… tes?"

"What? Are you complaining?"

"N-not at all! I'll make it right away!"

Stripping naked again, he positioned his erect cock in front of Fubuki's sleeping face. "I did my best to clean up the mess from yesterday but isn't she suspicious? Is this woman an idiot?" she must have felt his cum inside of her when she finally woke up.

"You've been bad, Fubuki-Sama. So…" he moved so the tip of his cock was pressed against Fubuki's soft lips. "Here's to you!" me moved so he penetrated Fubuki's mouth, feeling the warmth that came with it. "Kuh! Inside her throat feels so good! Moreover, she's conservatively swallowing me up!"

He began to pant as he fucked Fubuki's face. "Fuhn! Fuhn! Fuhn! Fuh! Fuhn! Fuh!" and then, his release. "Aaah… I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" he shouted. His seed shot down Fubuki's throat as he moved to pull out. "Ohooh… oooh~"

As some of the juices escaped her mouth, he realized something. "Eh? O-oh? She's sucking the head and won't let go! H-hey, stop… Ofuh!" he yanked his cock free from Fubuki's mouth. Some leftover cum trailed from Fubuki's lips to his cock that rested between her sweater-covered tits. "Using Fubuki-Sama as an onahole felt so damn good… though treating the woman I like this way feels a bit odd…"

Fubuki's mouth then opened wide, her tongue hanging out as well. "Haha… her mouth is open. Do you want me to cum again? There's no need to worry. I have a lot in store for you."

Fubuki felt her eyes begin to open, her sleep wearing off. She felt refreshed in a way she never had before like yesterday when after she woke, she felt whole. And now that wholeness seemed to be right in her mouth. She felt a hand gripping her dark hair and heard someone talking as the feeling in her throat began to burn with passion.

"Here goes! I'm gonna fill up your mouth pussy just like you wanted!" Her eyes widened as she saw the Rando above her, fucking her face with his smelly cock! "I'm cumming!" Rando announced as he thrust all inside her mouth and shooting his seed down her throat.

"Mnn!" Fubuki moaned as her eyes rolled. It was at that point Rando noticed her eyes were open.

"Aah! Shit… you're awake! ...I got carried away!" she glared at him as more of his cum shot into her mouth and tears fell down her face. "But… the way you look at me right now…" Instead of pulling out, he began fucking her face again much to Fubuki's surprise. "You want me to make you cry more, huh?"

"Ogoh! Ueeh! Ngoh!" Fubuki moaned as he continued pumping into her mouth, his cock hardening once again.

"I'm gonna cum again! I'm cumming!" Rando cried as he thrust as far as he could go, Fubuki forced to take his length as he ejaculated inside her mouth.

"Mnnn!" Fubuki moaned as she swallowed his cum. She glared up at him, but her green stare only seemed to arouse him more.

"O~ooh~ I'm still cumming…"

Fubuki had had enough. BOOM! "Ouch!" she used her esper powers to force him off. She stood, blushing madly to confront him.

She coughed up some of his cum. "What the hell are you doing?! Gross!"

"Umm…" he stammered.

"You rapist! You pervert! You make me sick! Die!"

I was too rough, wasn't I? I noticed that I still had a boner.

Fubuki noticed too. "W-why is that thing still hard!?" he walked toward her. "D-don't come near me! N-no! Go away!"

He didn't know how he did it, but he did it. He had stripped Fubuki of her skirt and panties and yanked up her sweater just enough for her large tits to come free. For someone as powerful as her, Fubuki didn't put up much resistance. He grabbed her by the hips and thrust into Fubuki from behind.

Fubuki's body rocked from his penetration, her boobs jiggling wildly as he primal thrust into her, rocking her body. "Nooo! Take it out!" Fubuki cried in hateful pleasure. "Stop doing horrible things to meeee!" Rando didn't seem to listen to a thing she said as his fingers dug into her hips as he continued to fuck her senseless. She opened her green eyes and turned her head just enough to look at the man fucking her from behind. She could feel his release coming fast.

"Please! It's not safe for me today! Just don't cum inside me!" Fubuki pleaded. Rando seemed to hear her that time and stopped thrusting inside of her. A look of realization on his face that he could potentially get her pregnant.

Fubuki looked at him with a bit of hope. Did he hear me out? Thank goodness… her hope was misplaced.

"Fuhn! Fuhn! Fuh! Fuhn! Fuh!" he instead began fucking Fubuki yet again, going faster than before as she felt her breasts sway with every thrust inside of her. Did he want to get her pregnant?

"Wha! You've gotten even more violent!" Fubuki cried.

"Alright, I'm gonna cum soon!" Rando told her.

Fubuki's eyes widened. "Eh!? For real!? No way! You gotta be kidding me! I don't want a baby!"

And it happened. "I'm cumming!" he cried as he gave a final thrust deep inside of Fubuki, shooting his seed into her womb.

Fubuki clenched her teeth, but a few moans still escaped her, "Kuh! Mn. Mn. Mn!" it sounded erotic, even to her. He shot his largest load of cum inside of Fubuki yet, some of it leaking out of where they were joined and Fubuki openly moaned at the hot feeling inside of her. "Kahah!"

Feeling Rando stop moving inside of her, Fubuki turned her head to glare at him again. Who did he think he was to cum inside of her? She could be pregnant now for all she knew. "You're gonna pay for what you've…" Fubuki never finished as she caught a glimpse of dark hair and glasses leaning forward toward her face and she realized her lips had been captured, almost devoured by Rando's. The shock set in at being kissed by him.

Chuu! The sound that was made between their joined lips. Shlrrrp! He sucked into the kiss. Fubuki blushed. "Mnn!" they were still connected at the hips as well.

He pulled away from a stunned and blushing Fubuki from having her first kiss stolen in such a manner. Two trails of saliva hung between their lips. "I-I'm telling you to cut it out…"

He moved back to kiss Fubuki again, deeper this time as she felt his tongue move inside her mouth. "Nguh… mmn!" Fubuki moaned into the kiss. No! Gross! Don't put your tongue inside me! Your saliva is getting inside my mouth!

Continuing to move his tongue inside of Fubuki's mouth as he kissed her deeply, Rando used his left hand put on top of Fubuki's head in a gentle manner as he held her in place. Fubuki also realized that her right arm had been hooked around his neck since he first kissed her. Her blush reddened and her eyes grew heavy. Hey… don't pat my head… Don't get gentle all of a sudden…

Rando pulled out of the kiss he shared with Fubuki again and she did her best to glare but it was weak. "I'm… I'm gonna kill you…"

"I love you, Fubuki-Sama."

"...Huh?" that was not what she was expecting to hear.

"I love you…" he confessed again. "I just can't stop loving you no matter how much you abuse me…" he moved to kiss Fubuki again, deeper and with more passion than before. Fubuki found herself becoming lost into the kiss.

What the hell is this… he came inside me on an unsafe day… he's patting my head while giving me a deep kiss… and he confessed his love to me…

He pulled from the kiss again to stare at the beautiful esper. Fubuki's tongue slightly came out as well from involuntarily moving when he pulled his free from her mouth. "I hate… I hate you…"

"I don't care," he said. "My love for you won't change…"

He kissed Fubuki again, with as much love, lust, and passion he could muster. Fubuki closed her eyes as she eased into the kiss, moaning as the kiss deepened. "Mn! Mn…" some more of his seed continued to shoot inside of Fubuki from where they were connected.

One week later.

Back in his apartment, he recalled what had happened after that time with Fubuki.

Fubuki-Sama knocked me out after that. I hurriedly went home when I came to my senses. It's been a week since then… She's already reported me, huh… I wonder what's gonna happen now. There was a knock on his door.

"It's Fubuki. You're inside, aren't you. Open up."

Why did Fubuki-Sama come directly to my home? Though it's good there are no police…

"I'm gonna call the cops if you don't open up!" Fubuki called.

"A-alright! I'm coming!" he opened the door and allowed the young woman inside.

"... Good evening. Oh, it's pretty clean in here." Fubuki observed.

"Umm… do you need anything from me?" What the hell am I saying… I better apologize to her.

"What?" Fubuki asked. "You called for me, didn't you?"

"Ha?"

"You said you'd leak the photos to the internet if I didn't do what you say, didn't you?" Fubuki asked with a smile and a light blush.

Eh… what is this woman talking about? Well, but I blacked out that time so my memory's messed up, huh…

Fubuki looked to the side with a glare and a blush on her beautiful face. "O-oh, did I get it wrong? Well? Did I?"

This is bad! I have to keep her quiet or else my life will be over! "T-that's right! I took a bunch of pictures! You'll do anything I say, right? Ahahahha! … Haha."

"Y-yes! I'm here against my will because of that!" Fubuki said, equally as unconvincing. "That's definitely it! I have no ulterior motive!"

They were both silent for a moment.

What's with this silence? I've no other choice but to go along with it! "T-then can you please come over here?"

"S-sure… it can't be helped… I've no other choice…" Fubuki closed the distance between them. He stripped down fully as Fubuki knelt in front of him. "Don't tell me you want me to give a blowjob again."

"Umm… I'm thinking of not being forceful today, Fubuki-Sama" He let his cock twitch in front of her face.

"Right… you forcefully shoved your dick in my mouth last time, right? I'll never forget the trauma. I'll never forgive this atrocious dick."

I really don't get it, but it seems my dick has been made a scapegoat for her hatred. My problem right now is Fubuki-Sama staring coldly at my super masochistic dick. It's like I could explode at any given minute…. I have to endure this! "Umm, Fubuki-Sama, can you put it in your mouth already?"

"No."

"Ha?"

"Why the hell would I do that on my own… it's disgusting"

… I should use this opportunity to teach her a lesson, huh?

"Enough nonsense." He grabbed some of her hair. Fubuki stared up at him, her mouth slightly open. "You think you're in a position to talk back to me?"

"... I-I'm sorry." Fubuki said sweetly. "I'll do it right away so please forgive me… okay?"

O-oh, that was awfully quick. Was I too scary?

Fubuki grabbed his dick and focused her attention on the head, pulling back the skin to suck at it. "Eh? Wait a… ! What are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm cleaning up your smegma," Fubuki said before going back to sucking.

"Wait! Don't talk while you're licking the head of my dick!"

"Fufu, look… it's squeaky clean." Fubuki smiled dangerously up at him.

"Haa haa."

"What's the matter?" Fubuki asked. "Don't tell me you're gonna cum already. We've only just begun."

"Of course not… haa. Ha…"

Without warning, Fubuki took the head of his dick and began sucking him off as she used her hand to stroke his length. Kuh! Shit! She's sucking my dick really hard while she's stroking it with her hand! Fubuki looked up at him as she began moving her head too. Aah this is unbelievable… Fubuki-Sama is aggressively moving her head in order to make me cum…

And it worked. He cried out, "I'm cumming!" as Fubuki tightened her lips around his dick as he shot ropes of cum in her mouth. She closed her eyes as she took it. Not having cum since last time, he gave Fubuki a healthy amount to swallow. "Ohoo.. oooh~ I ejaculated a week's worth of jizz!" Spurt! Spurt! Spurt!

"Mn. Mn!" Fubuki moaned as it filled her mouth.

He pulled away and some cum fell from Fubuki's mouth and onto her sweater. She coughed some more cum. "I thought I was gonna suffocate.. That was too much. Geez… you got my sweater all dirty.."

"... Then why don't you wear this instead?" he handed her a shirt.

"A shirt? I don't mind, but…" she put it on but it was far too tight. "Hey, this is too small. Especially around the breasts."

"That's perfect… because… I'll be doing this." He placed his dick between Fubuki's large DD boobs. Her face turned red

"H-hey! What are you doing!?"

"What? This is a titty fuck." He moved his dick across her large, soft mounds. "... Aah. They're so soft. It feels so good."

Fubuki stared in fascination "Does that feel good?" She used her hands to squeeze her tits together.

"...Yeah, very."

"... I see."

Feeling the softness of Fubuki's tits, he started thrusting faster, enjoying every second he touched her tits. "Haa haa!"

"Hey, you're gonna cum soon, aren't you?"

"Yes…! I wanna cum while doing this! You don't mind, right?"

"Do I have a choice?" Fubuki stared at him with a red face. "There's nothing I can do but do what you say, right? You can do anything you want with me. Treat my breasts like a pussy. Go ahead and cum as much as you like. "

He couldn't take it any longer. Fubuki's tits were just too soft and perfect. And they were all his. "I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum on your tits!" Fubuki looked down as white covered her large orbs and fell down the valley between them. She looked at him with a blush and lust in her green eyes.

"You ejaculated on my breasts before I can even say something… you really are the worst. 3"

"Didn't you say I can cum as much as I like?"

"B-but that's what you want me to say, right?"

What's with this lying bitch? Come to think of it… she said something about the photos I took. After all, that's just…

"Geez, That thing is rock-hard." Fubuki noticed his erect dick. "You want to put that thing inside me, right? What are you gonna do~?"

Your feet are squirming since a while ago… you're the one who wants me to put it in! Catching ontoFubuki's game, he would fuck her like never before. Fubuki would be his woman by the end of it.

30 minutes later the both of them were stark naked as Fubuki laid on her stomach with her hips and ass raised for him to thrust into her from behind as she bit into a pillow to keep from screaming.

"Fubuki-Sama, does it feel good?" he asked as he rocked the bed as he pounded into her pussy.

"A-are you stupid? Do you think this pathetic dick can pleasure me?"

"I can tell that you've cum several times already even if you say that." The stains were on his sheets to prove it. "You're burying your face into the futon to suppress your moans, right?" he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"N-No!" Fubuki lied. Knowing he had this effect on her made his climax approach.

""I'm gonna cum soon!" he warned. "You don't mind if I cum inside without a condom, right?"

"..." Fubuki was silent.

"Oh? Why aren't you refusing like a while ago? Can I really cum inside?" the idea fueled him on further. He could feel Fubuki's glare.

"S-shut up! Just cum already, you idiot!" a few moans escaped her. "Mn mn MN"

Ad with a few hard and fast thrusts inside of Fubuki, he felt his orgasm take him as he reached far inside of his lover. "Take this! I'm cumming inside! Get pregnant, you pig!" he shot rope after rope of his seed inside of Fubuki's womb. His unobstructed seed instantly began in search of Fubuki's fertile egg as he felt her pussy convulse around his dick as Fubuki milked him for more potential to become impregnated.

He stopped thrusting but kept his dick inside of Fubuki as her orgasm took her. "Guoh! Ohooh~ Fubuki-Sama… your pussy has never convulsed like this before. Was it that good? You have a loose pussy, Fubuki-Sama, but you still managed to make me cum." And everything was flipped.

Fubuki had separated from him and straddled his hips as he laid on his back. The sight of her looked like a goddess. "Aren't you getting carried away too much? There are some things you can say and some that you can't, you know? I'll have to squeeze you dry at this rate."

"Eh? Um … I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Fubuki moved to take his dick inside of her once more, she closed her eyes as she adjusted. "Guh! Ah aah…"

"Can you feel it?" Fubuki asked as she took more of his length. "You're almost in my womb. There's no turning back now."

W-what's this? It's completely different compared to before! She's so tight!

Fubuki began bouncing on his dick, riding it like a cowgirl, her large tits jiggled with every move she made. "Well? Does it feel good to get violated by a woman? Can you understand how I felt?"

"Uooooooh!" he moaned. "This is the best!" Fubuki was tighter than ever.

"Why are you getting excited, you trash! Are you a sadist or a masochist!? Make up your mind, you pervert!"

As Fubuki picked up her pace of bouncing up and down on his cock, she blushed and smiled wide. "You're trash who can only attack sleeping women! You don't deserve to live! You demon rapist! You disgust me! You get a boner when I ridicule you like this, what a pervert! The thing about the photos is a lie, you know! Did you really think you can do with me as you please?! Ahahah! I hate you so much!"

"It's not good! I'm gonna cum!" and he shot another of his load straight into Fubuki's waiting womb, her pussy holding his cock in place as he poured more of his fertile seed into her fertile cavern, filling her to the brim with impregnation potential.

Fubuki threw her head back and stuck out her large breasts as she moaned "Oh? Ohooh Ooooh~ " Fubuki was a blushing mess as her tongue lightly fell out of her mouth and her eyes were half-lidded in lust. I… will not succumb… from being fucked raw by a pathetic dick such as yours~ "

The sight of the most beautiful woman above him was too much and he felt another orgasm come over him. "Uh! I'm cumming again! I love you, Fubuki! You're the person I love the most! So please be mine!" he shot his largest load of cum inside of Fubuki yet. She rolled her head back as she felt her own orgasm. He continued to shoot his cum inside of Fubuki, not knowing that this time they had hit a home run.

Once they had both felt the heat leave them, Fubuki made no move to separate from the cock that was continuously shooting cum into her now fertilized womb. Fubuki looked down at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Geez. Stop professing your love while cumming inside me, okay? And what do you mean 'be mine?'"

"I'm sorry. But, I didn't say that just because I was going along with the flow."

"...Right. I can feel your seriousness from what you poured into my stomach. Your dick is still rock-hard. Do you love me that much?"

"I love you very much!"

"You're very direct when it comes to expressing your feelings. That's something I don't dislike."

"Eh? Really!?"

"But you attacked me while I was asleep. I could've reciprocated your feelings in a better way if you just confessed normally, you know?"

"Uh…"

"Make amends. Take Your time making up to me by fascinating me." Fubuki interlaced her fingers with his own as she gave a small smile down at him. "...So, I want you to prove it to me. You can still go on, right? Let's go for another round."

"Sure… Fubuki-Sama. I can keep on going as long as it's with you"

* * *

**This was written based on a Fubuki doujin. If you want me to continue, PM or review.**


End file.
